That Summer
by CaffeineChaos243
Summary: Dean is the only one left to run his family's farm after Sammy goes to college. He works through the slow passing days in a haze. When the local veterinarian hires a freshly graduated Cas to shadow him, something changes for Dean. He finds something he wants in life, even though the knowledge of Cas's looming departure is heavy on both of their minds.
1. Chapter 1

A gentle knock sounded on the front door, starling Dean from his doze. It had been a long day trying to get the crops planted and the sun had not been a friend. His hand hurt from where the dog had bitten him, but he wasn't mad. He stroked the greying dog's head with a sad sigh and stood from the green couch with a groan. He walked to the front door and opened it with a nod of greeting for Doc Walker.

The local veterinarian was in his 70's. A thin man with an impressive amount of hidden strength, he stretched his scarred hand out. Dean grasped it and thanked him for coming. The man's sharp green gaze swept past Dean and into the house.

"I know you're busy, doc."

"I'm never too busy to help. You should know that by now, boy." Doc said with a rough 50-year smoker's voice. Dean nodded and motioned behind him.

"Ruby is on the couch."

Doc nodded and strode past. Movement caught Dean's eye and he jumped slightly as a throat cleared from the doorway. He turned to find a young guy with startling blue eyes and messy black hair staring after Doc with a slight look of panic. _Well young compared to Doc. He's probably my age._ The guy was a couple inches shorter than Dean as he looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm uh, Cas… Castiel Novak. Sorry. I'm shadowing Doctor Walker for the summer." He said in a surprisingly gravelly voice. Dean nodded and motioned him inside before shutting the door and walking to the living room.

Doc was kneeling next to the couch and listening to Ruby's chest. She whined pathetically and Dean's heart constricted. He wasn't ready for her to go. Doc looked around and shook his head.

"I'm afraid her cancer is back, son. I'm sorry. I really don't think she can handle more treatments." He said. Dean felt deflated.

"How am I supposed to tell Sammy?" Dean asked. He walked over and sat by the dog, stroking her fur. "He loved her." The memory of his little brother walking in the door with a half drowned, blood covered puppy and the hugest smile on his face slammed into Dean's mind and he sighed.

"Do you mind if Cas here does it?" Doc said softly. Dean shrugged, not caring. He continued to pet the dog's head as she closed her eyes milky at his touch.

"You've been such a good girl." He whispered as Castiel, Cas, took Doc's place. "You saved Sammy. I'm forever in your debt for that." He rubbed one of her ears as he watched Cas ready a syringe in his peripheral.

"Are you ready?" Cas said softly.

"Yes." Dean replied as he shook his head no. He met the new guy's gaze and set his jaw. _He probably thinks I'm a crybaby._ He looked back at the dog. _I don't give a damn._ He nodded again and stroked Ruby's head, hoping she knew how loved she was. Tears blurred his vision as Cas administered the shot.

A couple days later, Cas was almost to his two bedroom apartment when he walked right into someone. The groceries he was carrying spilled as the guy cursed and dropped a box. Cas apologized profusely as he crouched to pick up the mess. He looked up to find a pair of the greenest eyes he'd ever seen glaring at him.

"Oh. Hiya Cas." Dean Winchester drawled, his frown disappearing instantly. Cas blinked a couple times before his thoughts could form. Dean had on a tight black t-shirt with a skull in the center of the chest, and dark blue jeans that fit him _well._ He realized he was staring and jerked his gaze away.

"I wasn't watching at all, I'm sorry." He picked up the box that had fallen at his feet. Dean shrugged and reached for it. A wave of guilt washed over him as Dean pulled out a small urn with the name Ruby engraved on the side.

"I'm so s-"

"It's okay. Nothing happened." Dean cut him off as he replaced the urn and set the box on the sidewalk. He crouched and started gathering Cas's spilled groceries. Cas leaned over to help and soon the bags were back in his hands, and the box in Dean's.

"I'm really sorry about your dog." Cas said sincerely. He knew how it felt to lose a pet.

"She was really my brother's. But since he went to school we bonded." He frowned down at his bandaged hand. "Miss her though." He muttered just loud enough that Cas could hear.

"I lost a dog right before I went to vet school. Her name was Lucy and she was such a little shit." He smirked at the memory and was surprised to see Dean smirk too. They stood there for a moment, the sun warming the top of Cas's head, before Dean cleared his throat and shifted the box.

"Anyway, I need to get home. It was nice seein' ya, Cas." He nodded before he walked past and continued down the sidewalk. _Do his knees have a restraining order against each other?_ Cas thought as he watched the bowlegged man walk away. He shook his head and hefted his bag before crossing the street to get home.

He nodded at one of his neighbors as he entered the apartment building. She smiled back and tugged on the arm of her young daughter as they left. He had to set the groceries down in order to fish the keys from the pocket of his jeans. The door opened to reveal a quaint apartment. Cas liked it, especially compared to the stupid dorms he had been in for the past 8 years. He set the bags on the table and set to work unloading them.

It was an hour later when Cas's phone went off. He stirred the boiling noodles quick then hurried to the table to answer the phone.

"This is Cas." He said as he returned to the chicken on the stove.

"Hey, son. This is Doc. I have a case on the outskirts of town. When can I grab you?"

"Oh uh." Cas looked at his almost completed supper. "Is it urgent? My food Is almost done."

"Well pack it to go. I'll be there in 6 minutes."

Doc hung up and Cas sighed. He had been in town for three weeks now and still had yet to eat a home cooked meal in his own apartment. A fresh one anyway. He dug around for a container and hurried to finish the meal before Doc arrived. _Is this how life will always be once I land a job in the fall?_ _Never able to just chill?_ He turned the stove off and reached for the food containers. He filled one for Doc as well and grabbed his bag of equipment before hurrying to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain pounded the ground mercilessly. Thunder broke the sky and lightning danced across the cracks as Dean ran for the tall blur of a barn. After he pushed the big doors closed, he shrugged out of his now soaked leather jacket and threw it across the door of Mick's stall. As he hurried to the chestnut mare's stall, he ran his hands through his dripping hair. He opened the door as she paced, making noises of discomfort.

"Hey Ell. Easy girl." He called softly as he grabbed her halter. She huffed as she leaned her big head against his chest. He stroked her face as she danced in place. "You'll be okay, girl."

With a sigh Dean turned and stepped out of the stall. She made to follow him but he halted her with a hand on her nose. "No no no. You stay" He shut the door firmly then returned to his coat. He dug through the pockets for his cell phone and glanced back at the laboring mare as he dialed Doctor Walker's number. He sighed as it went to voicemail.

"Hey Doc, it's Dean...uh Winchester. So Ellen is ready to have her foal but I think she's struggling. It would ease my mind if you could come out. It's uh. 8:30 now. Give me a call."

Dean hung up and slid his phone into his pocket. The barn had quieted and he couldn't tell if it were from the storm or the impending birth. He looked over as Mick stuck his dark head over the stall walls to nicker at Ellen. Dean walked to the grain room and mixed up warm mash for all of the horses.

He was sitting near Ellen's head on the floor of her stall as she huffed and groaned. "I sure hope the foal isn't breech." He said softly as he stroked her neck.

"I should be able to help if it is." A gravelly voice called. Dean jumped a foot, startling the mare.

"What the hell!" He said with a string of curses as he rose to his feet. Cas Novak was standing outside of the stall in a pair of slacks and a white shirt and tie. He had a long beige trench coat folded over one arm and he used his free hand to smooth his sopping hair.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said in a low voice. "Doctor Walker was not available so I came."

"Well there's that at least." Dean nodded, his heart still refusing to stay in his chest. He worked to slow it as he stood and opened the door for Cas who nodded and dropped a big duffel bag on the floor before walking to the horse. It had been several weeks since they had run into each other in town.

"She has been struggling for a while now." Dean leaned against the stall wall and watched as Cas ran his hands over the horse and checked her over. After several minutes he stood with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked, concern leaking into his voice.

Cas looked up, his brow heavily creased. He shook his head as he dusted his pants off. "What? Oh no. She's okay. I can't find anything wrong." He brushed at the dust on his pants again. "I take it this is her first?"

"Yeah." Dean crossed his arms and watched the other man's futile attempt to stay clean. With a sigh, Cas gave up and looked up, pinning Dean with piercing blue eyes.

"Do you have a restroom I can use?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and looked at the horse again.

"She'll be okay." Cas assured. "We'll come back out in a bit. Not hovering will help her relax." He brushed past Dean who glared at his back. Dean looked over the gate and called to the horse.

"I'll be back sooner than later. You got this, girl." The horse huffed in response and repositioned her front hooves.

Dean found himself glancing at the other man as they pulled their coats on. Cas was looking around the barn and muttering to himself. As his gaze met Dean's, he quieted and averted his gaze. Dean placed his hands on the door. "Ready yourself." He said before pushing the door and slipping out. He heard the rustle of the trench coat before torrential rain muted all sounds. He hurried to the house as the cold rain pounded against his face and shoulders. He almost made it to the two story house before he heard an _oof_. He looked over his shoulder to find Cas on his back in the big puddle Dean had jumped over. He smirked and turned around, proffering a hand for the muddy man.

Cas's grip was strong as he grasped Dean's hand and was hauled to his feet. Dean kept hold of his arm as they mounted the stairs onto the porch and Dean pulled open the screen door. He leaned in close so Cas could hear him.

"Leave your shoes out here!" He called over the booming sky before stepping inside the house. His socks were soaked through, as were his jeans and flannel shirt. He peeled the button up off and was pleased to find his faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt was dry. He turned to find a bedraggled Cas standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Do you have a change of clothes in your car?" Dean asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"No. I do not." Cas said as he shrugged out of his muddied coat. "I was on my way to a dinner when I got Doc's call." He frowned and looked around for somewhere to put the coat.

Dean stepped forward and took the coat. "Only here a few weeks and already chasing after the local ladies, huh?" He joked as he shook the coat out.

"Uh no. Bobby Singer invited me to dinner with his son." Cas said. Dean watched Cas watch as he hung his coat up in the entryway closet. _This is a mess. Needs to be cleaned._ Cas's words sunk in then and he turned around.

"Wait…Bobby was having dinner tonight?" He asked, thoroughly confused. _When did he say that?_

"Yes. He's been planning it for a couple weeks he said." Cas cocked his head to the side. Dean tried not to laugh at the puppyish look Cas sported.

"Well shit. I need to call him then."

"Why is that, Dean?" Cas asked as Dean turned and strode towards the kitchen.

"Because his two dinner dates aren't going to show up." Dean called over his shoulder. He could tell Cas had more questions but he already had the kitchen phone to his ear as he waited for Bobby to answer. He looked over at the fridge where pictures of his family had been in place for years, some of them since he was a kid. Bobby picked up and Dean explained the situation. Bobby understood, as he always did, but Dean felt awful for standing him up. He eyed the photo of 13 year old Dean and Bobby playing football in the front yard of this house. _I need to be better about visiting him. He's across town, not a state away._

Dean turned to the lightning lit window as he chatted with Bobby a bit more. He hung up after rescheduling the dinner and turned to find Cas in front of the fridge. Dean's brow furrowed as he silently walked over and stood behind Cas's shoulder. He followed the blue gaze to a photo of Dean, Sammy, Bobby, and Bobby's wife Ellen. Dean smiled at the memory.

"How do you know Bobby?" Cas asked softly, startling Dean.

"He uh. He raised Sammy and me. That's my little brother." Dean reached an arm over Cas's shoulder to point at the picture.

"What about your parents?"

"Mom died of cancer when I was left shortly afterwards. Lived with Bobby and Ellen then."

"I'm very sorry, Dean." Cas turned, putting his face inches from Dean. _He smells like cinnamon._ He inhaled again before realizing it then stepped away at the same time as Cas took a step back. Dean cleared his throat.

"It was a long time ago. I've had a good life. I miss Mom but I don't really remember much about Dad. Nothing good anyway."

"I'm still sorry."

"Thanks? Do you want a drink?"

"A restroom?"

"Oh shit that's right. It's down the hall to the right."

"Thank you." Cas nodded and walked away. Dean found himself watching him walk away and he shook his head. _He_ is _handsome._ Dean swung both ways, but he had never really acted on it. Not in this small Kansas town. He followed Cas down the hall and stepped into his bedroom, across the hall from the bathroom.

Dean stripped off his soaked jeans and socks and changed into clean ones. He paused before he left, eyeing the bathroom door. After a moment he returned to his closet and pulled out another outfit. He carefully folded the shirt and jeans and stepped across the hall. His knock on the bathroom door was timid, though he wasn't sure why.

Cas opened the door. His hair was now spiked and he was holding a towel to it. His shirt was still clinging wetly across his chest. Dean handed him the clothes and turned away, striding to the kitchen without a word.

He was watching the noisy coffee maker dribble coffee into the pot when Cas appeared in the kitchen. Dean glanced over, but did a double take at the way he leaned against the door frame. Dean's jeans were a little baggy on him, but the AC/DC shirt fit him well. Dean swallowed once as he raked his eyes over the guy's lithe body. _Shit. Maybe I should spike this. I'm going to need it._

"Thank you for loaning the clothes, Dean." Cas said in that gravelly voice. Dean nodded and reached for the cupboard of mugs.

"You want some coffee?"

"Only if you have creamer." Cas replied as he sat at the table.

"Yeah I do."

Dean busied himself with getting everything out and ready. He poured the coffee and handed the hot mug to Cas before sitting at the table across from him.

"So should we go check on her now?" Dean asked, glancing out of the big kitchen windows towards the barn.

Cas had the mug close to his face and was breathing in deeply, oblivious to Dean's question. His eyes were closed and a light smile played on his lips. Dean found himself smirking at the sight, until Cas's eyes opened and looked straight at him. Dean ducked his head, embarrassed for having been caught staring.

"What did you ask?" Cas inquired as he poured a ridiculous amount of creamer into the coffee.

"Should we go check on Ellen?"

Cas gave him that confused puppy dog look again. "You named a horse after your adoptive mother?"

"Yeah. Well she got El for me when I was a teenager. I was a real tough guy, dumbass at the time. Was kind of a sobering moment for me really. I owe Ellen a lot. The woman and horse."

"That's a sweet sentiment." Cas replied as he sipped his coffee. Dean shrugged, embarrassed. They both looked up as the rain slowly considerably. The sky had an eerie green cast to it and Dean groaned.

"No not today." He stood from his chair and hurried outside. As he paused on the porch, his socks soaking up the water that had gathered there, he looked to the sky. He didn't see any signs of a funnel cloud but he knew it could happen.

"So I'm going to run to the barn and check on her. Wait here and I'll be back."

A hand on his arm pulled him to a stop as he went to jump down the stairs. He looked over to find Cas staring at him with a concerned expression. "What's happening?" He asked. Dean frowned for a moment before he realized Cas wasn't from Tornado Alley.

"We could get a twister. I want to be prepared just in case. It'll be okay, just stay here and if anything happens go to the basement okay?"

"Uh okay. "He released Dean's arm and Dean hurried to the barn. He realized as he hit the ground that he hadn't stopped to put shoes on. _Oh well. Tomorrow is laundry day anyway._ He loped across the yard while the sky held the rain at bay.

Ellen was lying down again. Her ears flickered towards him but she otherwise ignored him. Mick nickered but Dean shushed him. "You doing okay, girl?" He asked. The horse ignored him. _Cas said she would be fine. He has to know what he's talking about right? All those years of vet school._ Dean made sure her water was full then hurried outside.

Halfway across the yard, ping pong ball sized hail began falling. "Oh shit." Dean groaned. He hurried to the porch as one struck his shoulder. He lifted his arms to shield his face after one struck his cheek, another the top of his head. He bounded onto the porch, his sodden socks making his footing slippery. He fumbled for a handhold to keep from falling as his socks lost their grip on the aged wood. A strong grasp on his arm kept him from face planting and he looked up at Cas's worried face.

"Thanks, man." Dean panted as Cas helped him to stand. He froze when Cas's hand appeared on the side of his face. He must have looked more freaked out than he meant to, because Cas caught his gaze and snatched his hand away.

"Sorry. You're bleeding." Cas mumbled as he stepped back. Dean wiped at his cheek with a knuckle.

"So I am. Let's get inside." He opened the door for both of them, and Cas ducked under his arm to go in. Dean reached up and brushed at the warm spot where Cas's hand had been and followed him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Being so close to the Dean made Cas's heart erratic. Cas hoped the blood pounding in his ears was only noticeable to him, because he didn't want to explain to Dean why his heart was hammering so hard inside his chest. They were sitting back at the kitchen table and Cas was cleaning the already-bruising cut on Dean's cheek. He smelled like leather and horses and rain. Cas kept finding himself inhaling slow, long breaths to capture the scent.

"So where are you from, Cas?" Dean asked. His bright eyes opened as Cas stepped back, finished.

"Oh uh Chicago."

"Really? What's that like?" Dean slouched back in his chair and folded his arms. Cas packed up the small first aid kit Dean had procured from the bathroom.

"It's alright. Busy. Convenient." He looked up with a smirk. "The grocery stores don't close at 9pm. I miss that."

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Good ole small town Kansas for ya." He stood and walked to the large windows that rested above the sink. Cas watched him from the corner of his eyes, enjoying the view as Dean leaned against the sink to stare at the darkening sky.

 _You need to stop, Cas. He won't be into you._ Cas sighed softly and reached for his cold coffee. A hard crack of thunder startled him and the coffee jumped onto the floor. He cursed and looked down.

"You're supposed to drink the coffee." Dean said as he appeared with a towel. Cas's cheeks warmed as he leaned down to clean the mess. Cas put the coffee on the table and blew out a breath.

"I'm sorry." He said. Dean looked up at him with a frown.

"Ya don't need to apologize for an accident, man. It's okay."

"Okay." Cas closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. He opened his eyes again before Dean could stand.

"So you have a brother that's in college?" Cas offered as a way to break the silence and move past his awkwardness.

"Yeah he's going to be a lawyer. He is the smartest guy I know." Dean tossed the towel towards the sink and looked to Cas when it made it. Cas smirked. "To be honest, I think he's gonna tell us he's engaged soon. He's been with a girl for a couple years now. I have a bet going with Bobby on how long they wait."

"You sound proud of him." Cas offered as Dean motioned him to the living room. Cas followed and looked around better than the last time he had been in the room. The green couch was the only real furniture besides the coffee table, TV, and TV stand. The walls were sparingly decorated. The most prominent adornment being photos. He wondered if Dean had put them up or his mom. Adoptive mom.

"So you're form Chicago, why the hell did you come here?" Dean asked as he propped his feet on the coffee table. Cas sat on the couch opposite of Dean.

"This was one of the vets on the list that were looking for shadows. It just worked out the best." Cas shrugged.

"Well it's good to have you. Sorry you're stuck here cause of the storm though. Do you want to watch something?"

"I'm not really big into television." Cas admitted. "I prefer reading. But lately I don't even have time for that. Doc has me going all over all throughout the day. By the time I get home I'm exhausted."

"I know how that is." Dean murmured.

"Have you always wanted to be a farmer?" Cas asked.

"Hell no. I had all kinds of dreams. Play professional baseball, work in a vintage car repair shop, be a history teacher. Lots of things."

"Why didn't you pursue any of those?"

He looked over as Dean looked down at his hands. "Well Bobby hurt his back and couldn't walk. Sammy was about to graduate high school and I had just been hanging around doing gen eds at the closest community college. I dropped my classes and took over the farm. Bobby felt bad, I could tell, but I couldn't let this place just be sold. There's too much history here. It's home. Plus Sammy would have a better chance with his career than I would."

"Family is important to you." Cas said softly before he realized it. Dean huffed and shrugged one shoulder. The hail had stopped almost as soon as it started but the rain danced against the windows still. Cas sighed, suddenly weary from the day.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked suddenly. Cas looked over with a nod.

"I had a poptart this morning." He replied sheepishly. Dean gave him a look before shaking his head.

"C'mon. I'll make us a late dinner." He pulled Cas from the couch by the hand and Cas followed him to the kitchen with a smile.

Cas's back itched like crazy as he slowly pulled himself from a fitful sleep. He reached around to scratch and his hand grasped hay. He frowned before opening his eyes and looked around. His head rested against rough wood as he lay in a pile of hay. He blinked a few times, trying to orientate himself.

"Mornin'." A low voice called softly. Cas looked around until his eyes settled on the man standing over him.

"Hey." Cas yawned and stood, brushing the unfamiliar jeans free of hay.

"You conked out and I didn't want to bother you. It's morning now though."

Cas nodded, the events of the night before coming back to him. He looked back up at Dean to find him beaming.

"The foal doing okay?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and turned towards the stall. Cas stepped out of the stall he had been in and followed.

Inside of Ellen's stall under her legs was a long legged, palomino filly. The baby stood on unsure hooves and watched them cautiously. Dean leaned against the stall next to him, their elbows touching.

"Her name is Jo." He turned with a devastating smile that left butterflies battling in Cas's stomach.

"I'm glad everything went smoothly." Cas said with another yawn.

"Thank you for being here. It really eased my mind to have someone to talk to."

"And having a veterinarian on hand?" Cas smirked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that too."

Cas chuckled as he reached into his pocket for his vibrating phone. "This is Cas."

"We have a case, son. Can you meet me at the Harley's on 6th street asap?" Doc rasped into the phone.

"Yeah I'm at the Winchester farm now but I can get there in like twenty?"

"Why are you way out there?"

"Dean's mare had a foal last night, remember?"

"Oh that's right. Okay well hurry up." Doc hung up and Cas groaned as his stomach growled.

"Does anywhere in town sell donuts?" He asked as he pocketed his phone. Dean shook his head.

"Not this early. I have bagels and coffee though."

"That would be amazing. You're my hero." Cas looked over at Dean who was smiling. Before Dean turned away, Cas was certain he saw a blush appear on his freckle covered cheeks. _I made Dean Winchester blush. Damn_. Cas's smile only grew as he followed the bow legged beauty back to the ranch house.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean found the following week to pass too slowly. He worked his normal long days but they seemed to drag suddenly. He had the dinner date at Bobby and Ellen's marked for Saturday, and he kept telling himself that wasn't the reason time seemed to slow so drastically. He also kept trying to shake the mental pictures of Cas his mind had taken. Those blue eyes were haunting him.

Calls Sammy. Says he's coming home for the weekend. Bringing Eileen. Dean and cas are super awkward and Sam is all…ooooh. Cause he just knows. He takes an immediate liking to Cas which makes Dean's life harder.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel adjusted his thin blue tie nervously. _Why am I nervous? I've met them all before. It's just a dinner. Chill out._ As he got out of his car the sky drizzled on him. It was hard to see where the clouds ended and the darkening evening sky started. The image of Dean smiling over at him from across the shopping cart hit him again and like a love-struck teen, his heart started palpitating. He set his jaw as music drifted through the door of the small house and down to the street where he was parked. _Get it together._

He stepped onto the curb as a car horn sounded from the driveway, startling him. He slipped and wiped out in the wet grass, groaning as he realized his jeans were muddied now. He sat up as a figure hurried over to him.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Cas." Dean's rough voice called as he reached down at took Cas's hand. He smoothly pulled him to his feet and Cas looked up. Dean wore a button up shirt that was open, showing a well-fitting country artist shirt underneath. His jeans were dark. He shaved and Cas found himself missing the scruff.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Cas said as he took in the spiky hair and realized he was inhaling slowly to take in the scent of Dean's cologne. _Stop it._

"I didn't mean to honk. I was-"

"Dean is that you?" A figure called from the house, interrupting Dean. They turned in unison to see a tall figure filling the doorway.

"Yeah Sammy. I'll be right in!" Dean called back before turning to Cas.

"Shall we?"

Cas nodded but his courage was faked. He glanced sideways at Dean as they walked up the slight hill to the house, but his gaze dropped quickly when he found Dean looking at him from the corner of his eyes. _Shit._

The house was small and quaint. As they were ushered to the table, it was clear to Cas that Bobby and Ellen were kind and obviously loved the Winchester boys. He found himself smiling as Bobby told a joke to Sam that had him doubling over in laughter.

"He thinks he's funnier than he is." Dean whispered in Cas's ear. Cas jumped back before his cheeks heated.

"I think he's pretty humorous."

Dean smiled and laughed. "Of course you would."

Sam's girlfriend Eileen entered the dining room then and Dean's attention turned to her, which drew Cas's. She smiled shyly and went to stand next to Sam. Cas noted that she was brushing their arms together. He also noted the shiny ring on her left hand. He watched as she signed to Bobby. _She's deaf?_ He looked to Dean, but he had risen to assist Ellen as she carried in a large pot.

As they all sat down, Cas found himself between Eileen and Dean. The fact that Dean had chosen to sit by him again made Cas feel pleased, but also silly. _You're a grown man. Quit being so giddy all the time._

Supper was delicious. Nothing like the quick meals he made at home, or even like the one Dean had made during the storm. Cas could tell Dean had learned a thing or two from Ellen. He tried to not scarf the food, but as he crammed more in his mouth he heard a quiet chuckle from his right.

Dean had his elbows on the table and his fork in one hand, poised over his plate. His head was tilted in Cas's direction and he wore the sexiest smile Cas had ever seen on a man. The fact that it was directed solely at Cas was almost overwhelming. He lifted his hand and chewed behind his fist as his face heated as hot as the steaming dish in front of him. When he swallowed and took a drink he looked to find Dean's attention on his other side as he spoke to Bobby about the Impala.

"So Castiel." Eileen said on his other side. He turned around, hoping his face had lost the redness it was sporting.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How long have you and Dean been together?" She asked thickly as her hands moved smoothly. Cas started, caught completely unaware. He heard rather than saw Sam snort into his cup before he set it down and put a hand on her arm, drawing her attention. Cas watched as she watched Sam's mouth.

"They aren't together."

"But they arrived together?"

"Just to the house. Dean left the ranch a little while after we did." Sam turned his hazel gaze to Cas, who was still stupefied by Eileen's assumption.

"Have you lived here long?" He asked. Cas shrugged as he scrambled to form words.

"Uh I uh. Start of the summer. Will head back home once fall hits." He felt Dean shift behind him but continued. "I am using this job to build credentials so some big veterinarian clinics will consider me."

"That's cool. Have you always been into animal care?"

"Yes. I love them."

"He's pretty good at his job too." Dean said from behind Cas. Cas saw the look that Eileen shot Sam before he turned around to face Dean.

"Thank you, Dean. That means a lot." Dean winked at him before Ellen called out.

"Boys will you go to the kitchen and retrieve the dessert? It's on the oven."

Dean picked up his plate and began gathering the other dishes as Cas rose to help. He noticed Sam had risen as well and he tried not to feel embarrassed as he realized she meant the brothers, not him. He avoided making eye contact as he helped clear the table. They carried the armfuls to the sink before Dean bounced over to the pie that was sitting prettily on the stove. He looked over with a mischievous grin.

"It's my favorite." He beamed as he scooped it up. Cas smirked at his boyish eagerness as Sam retrieved utensils and paper plates. They returned to the table and distributed dessert as Cas sat back down. As they all ate, he looked around the table at the family gathered. He found himself smiling again and wished his family could be so happy. Sam interrupted his thoughts as he cleared his throat.

"So, we wanted to come home this weekend to share some news." He smiled over at Eileen before returning his gaze to the table and biting back his grin.

"I uh, I asked Eileen to marry me and she said yes." His smile broke through as Ellen clapped once.

"Well we guessed that from that gorgeous ring." Ellen said with a smile. She placed her hand on Bobby's arm and he smiled over at her.

"Congrats boy." Bobby looked to Eileen then. "You picked a good one."

"I know." She smiled up at Sam who was beaming. Sam looked behind Cas and he could tell he wanted to know Dean's reaction.

The smile in his voice was clear as Dean spoke. "I'm proud of you, Sammy. Happy for you."

As the conversation settled a little again, Cas felt a hand on his shoulder briefly. He turned to find Dean still smiling at his brother, but as he noticed Cas's gaze he looked away and dropped his hand.

"What a great dinner date, huh?" He asked. Cas was overtly aware of Dean's knee against his under the table.

"Yes. It's wonderful. I'm grateful I was a part of it."

"I am too." Dean said, holding Cas's gaze for longer than was necessary. It wasn't until someone called Dean's name that he looked away. Cas remembered to breathe then and he sat back, feeling buzzed even though there had been no alcohol involved in the evening.

A couple hours later, Cas snuck up beside Ellen to thank her before leaving. She smiled up at him and took his arm.

"I'm so thankful you joined us. The way you and Sam bantered made it seem as if you've always been a part of our family."

Cas ducked his head as a smile hurt his cheeks. She squeezed his arm. "Come by soon okay? I'd love to see you more. I think Dean would like it as well."

Cas looked at her to see if she was serious. She smiled innocently at him before bidding him good night and walked over to rest her arms across Bobby's shoulders. His wheelchair had its own space near the couch and that's where it was parked as he spoke with the brothers and Eileen. Cas took one more look at the family before he turned and quietly slipped outside.

He made it to his car door before the front door opened and Dean hurried down the incline. "Cas, wait!" He called breathlessly. Cas fumbled with his keys and dropped them in a water puddle.

He grabbed them and stood as Dean rounded the front of the car. "So uh, thanks for coming tonight." He said awkwardly. Cas nodded, unsure of what to say. Or why Dean was there. A chilly breeze blew past, hitting Cas with the smell of rain and Dean. He had to fight to keep his eyes from drifting shut at the sweetness of the scents.

"So Sammy is leaving tomorrow night again. I was wondering if you'd like to come over and watch a movie or something with me." Dean mumbled as he looked everywhere but at Cas.

Cas's heart thudded slowly as Dean's words sunk in. _Is he asking me out? Er…in? Is this a date?_ "I would love to." He replied before the words processed in his brain. Dean smiled at him and started to turn away. As he did, he lifted one of his hands and lightly punched Cas's chest in a playful gesture.

"That's great. I'll see you then. Have a good night, man."

"You too, Dean." Cas called. He got into his car and watched as the figure returned to the house. He sat behind the wheel for a while, feeling equal parts flabbergasted and ecstatic. _Did Dean just ask me out?_ By the time he got home, the sky was pouring and his face hurt from smiling.


	6. MOVING TO A03

Hey all. If you've read up to this point THANK YOU! Truly, I adore you.

However, I abhor this site. The file manager is so frustrating and I don't know how to reply directly to reviews and I just don't like it. I have everything, and more, on AO3 and I urge you to follow me over there. I love hearing from you and Ao3 is so much easier. Let me know if you follow me there and please review!

/users/Caffeine_Chaos243


End file.
